1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pressurized water closet that minimizes water usage incident to flushing yet maximizes waste extraction propulsion energy and reliability of the system.
2. Related Art
The herein disclosed pressurized water closet is an improvement over the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,698 issued Nov. 18, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,426 issued Nov. 8, 1994, as well as over the system disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/457,162 filed Jun. 1, 1995.
The basic components of a pressurized water closet are a water vessel, a flush valve and a flush valve actuator. The aforesaid components are generally installed internally of a conventional water closet. The pressurized water closet is energized by water pressure from a conventional fresh water supply system.
In operation, as the water level rises in the water vessel after flush, air internally of the water vessel is compressed. When water pressure in the vessel equals the supply line pressure or when it causes the pressure regulator valve to shut, in the event of supply line pressure greater than that allowed by the regulator, flow of water into the water vessel ceases and the system is conditioned for operation. When the flush valve actuator is actuated, the flush valve opens whereafter the compressed air in the water vessel pushes the water stored therein into the water closet bowl at relatively high discharge pressure and velocity, flushing waste therefrom with minimum water consumption.
Known pressurized water closet flushing systems have proved to be successful in the marketplace but generally exhibit one or more operating characteristics that can be improved upon. Specifically, propulsion energy that effects waste extraction from the toilet bowl is relatively inefficient; high or low pressure in the fresh water system may result in inconsistent operation; the volume of water discharged is inconsistent; there is no provision for internal release of water system pressure above design pressure; flush action is not independent of duration of flush valve actuator depression; closure of the flush valve upon the occurrence of low supply line pressure is not positive; the actuator valve is not self cleaning; there is no provision for varying toilet bowl refill volume, and there is no provision for the addition of disinfectant to the toilet bowl without compromise of flushing system integrity.